The Namikaze Pirates
by saint manto
Summary: The dark prince. ingatlah nama itu, nama itu yang akan menjadi malaikat maut bagi angktan laut, pemerintah dunia dan para musuhnya.
1. Chapter 1

The Namikaze Pirates

Author: saint manto

Naruto dan one piece bukan kepunyaanku

...S,M...

 **[MARINEFORD]**

Diruangan rapat, berkumpul semua para patinggi marine dari berbagai divisi, di salah satu ruangan besar, untuk membahas pertarungan antara Marine dan shirohige, shirohige yang bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan Ace.

Sengoku selaku fleet admiral Marine, memandang seluruh ruangan, untuk memastikan semuanya berkumpul ''semuanya sudah datang'' tanyanya yang di balas anggukan oleh anggotanya

''baiklah, pertama aku ingin bertanya, apakah kesiapan pasukan G-1 sampai G-30 sudah selesai'' tanya sang fleet admiral sengoku

salah satu petinngi admiral berdiri '' ha'i saya fugai dari G-5, saya selaku perwakilan dari pasukan semua pasukan 'G' masih dalam persiapan, mungin persiapan saat ini mencapai 80%, diperkirakan selesai dalam 2 hari lagi''

sengoku mengangguk ''baiklah kau boleh duduk''

''baiklah, sekarang, apakah ada selain shirohige dan aliansinya yang akan iku campur dalam perperangan ini'' ujar sang admiral sengoku

semua orang dalam ruangan itu saling pandang, sampai ada suara yang menginterupsi ''ada''

semua orang memandangi asal suara, sengoku lansun memasang wajah serius ''apakah kau tau siapa, akainu''

akainu menghembuskan asap cerurunya ''aku mempunyai 2 perkiraan, perkiraanku yang pertama adalah akagami, diduga ia memiliki hubungan dekat dengan shirohige dan potgas 'D' ace. Tapi kita bisa tenang, menurut mata-mata kita akagami sedang berselisih dengan yonkou kaido''

''baiklah'' angguk sengoku mengerti ''jadi bagaimana dengan perkiraan mu yang kedua''

akainu terdiam ''perkiraan ku yang kedua adalah, 'the dark prince' akan ikut campur dalam perperangan ini, kuduga dia memanfaatkan perperangan ini, untuk menghancurkan marine''

'blarkkkk' bunyi kursi tejatuh ''apa maksud mu dia akan datang, dia itu sangat mengerikan'' ujar salah satu admiral yang ada di ruangan itu dengan ketakutan sampai-sampai seluruh tubuhnya bergetar

''apaaaa itu benar akainu?'' ujar sengoku dengan muka penuh kekhawatiran

''siall! Mengapa bisa seperti ini, rencana yang kita buat akan hancur bila 'ia' akan datang di perperangan ini'' ungkap sengoku dengan muka penuh kekesalan

''ehm, itu hanya perkiraan saja kan, kalau 'dia datang rencana kita akan hancur, tapi kalau dia tidak datang rencana kita berhasil, kita akan mendapatkan kematian whitbeard'' ujar kizaru dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya

sengoku terlihat tidak begitu tenang, dengan apa yang di ucapkan akainu, 'the dark prince', dia itu sangat mengerikan, kekuatan dan kepintarannya dalam pertarungan, menghancurkan 50 armada kapal marine dalam satu serangan saat berumur 19 tahun, bisa mengimbangi Garp sang 'pahlawan' dalam pertarungan duel, bukankah itu sangat mengerikan, dengan mempunyai anggotanya hanya '5' saja sudah termasuk dirinya, dia sudah bisa menjungkir balikkan 'NEW WORLD' mungkin dia sepadan dengan yonkou, tidak, mungkin satu tingkat di atasanya, dengan umur yang baru 30 tahun itu, 'the dark prince' adalah musuh paling ditakuti, bagi siapapun yang ingin melawanya di dunia ini.

''tenang saja, mungkin musuh yang pertama yang ia pertama di incar adalah, kami bertiga, ini semua karena pembantaian, yang terjadi 20 tahun lalu, sehingga dia sangat membenci kita 'angkatan laut'' jawab kuzan sengan pendapatnya

''itu benar, kita hanya perlu menahannya saja, bukan'' ujar kizaru setuju atas ucapan kuzan

sang laksamana madya tsuru pun ikut bergumen ''tapi yang pernah aku dengar, dia sudah hampir 1 tahun tidak pernah menampakkan diri lagi''

''kau benar, mata-mata kita juga berbicara seperti itu, kadatangan 'dia' pada perperangan hanya 30%'' ujar john giant

semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengangguk setuju ''tapi dengan buah goro-goro yami itu, dia bisa menghancurkan apa saja, mencuri kemampuan sesama pengguna buah logia dan buah iblis , itu kemampuan yang sangat mengerikan, bukan'' ujar tsuru

sengoku yang sudah selesai dengan ke kehawatirannya pun berujar ''baiklah, rencananya tidak berubah, tapi apa bila 'dia' datang dalam perperangan ini, aku harap kalian bertiga dapat menahannya'' sambil menatap kizaru, akainu, dan aokizi, yang tetap duduk di bangkunya

anggukan mereka adalah jawaban atas perintah sang fleet admiral sengoku

sengoku pun menoleh ke samping ''apakah ada yang ingin kau tambahkan garp''

''tidak'' ujar garp

''baiklah setelah ini aku ingin kau menemuiku di ruanganku'' kata sengoku, yang di balas anggukkan oleh garp

sengoku berdiri dan beujar baiklah ''sekarang kalian boleh kembali, dan kerjakan tugas kalian'' sesudah itu ia berjalan keluar kembali ke rungannya yang dikuti garp

...S,M...

* * *

 **[ruangan sengoku]**

''ada apa'' ujar garp yang melihat sengoku sangat gelisah

sengoku hanya menghela nafas ''aku masih mengingat yang terjadi di pulau ohara''

''ya, kau benar kita menghabisi semuanya, yang hanya teringgal dua anak saja, nico robin dan anak profesor jenius itu Namikaze naruto, kita benar-benar telah menciptakan monster yang paling mengerikan''

''ya, kau benar'' lanjut sengoku

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _pulau ohara_

Terlihat pulau ohara sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, bangunan yang ada sudah terbakar dan hancur sampai rata dengan tanah, teriakan minta tolong terdengar ada dimana-mana, semua mati, dari bayi sampai orang tua,

pohon besar yang ada di pulau itu sudah hancur, pohon itu adalah tempat dimana para ilmuwan dan arkeolog berkumpul, untuk mencari dan mempelajari sejarah dunia yang di sembunyikan oleh pemerintah dunia.

Karena keingintahuan mereka inilah yang menyebabkan pemerintah dunia mengambil langkah, yang berani dengan menghancurkan pulau ohara.

pada salah satu rumah, di dekat poho besar itu nampak seseorang sedang geliasah dia adalah namikaze minato ''mengapa bisa seperti ini, apa yang salah, kami hanya ingin tau sejarah dunia ini, apakah itu salah'' ujar depresi minato sambil memegang kepalanya, minato pun berdiri, dan berjalan ke sebuah lemari, dan mendorong lemari itu ke samping, dan terlihat ada sebuah pintu, minato pun mengambil kuncinya dan membuka pintu dan terlihat ada sebuah kotak kecil, segera minato mengambil kotak itu

''ada yang harus ku lindungi, naruto'' minato pun pergi mencari naruto.

naruto terlihat anak itu hanya terdiam sambil menangis

''naruto'' teriak minato memanggil anaknya ''ayah'' teriak naruto, minato yang mendengar panggilan naruto pun pergi kamar anaknya,

''syukur lah kau tidak apa-apa, kau harus pergi jauh dari dunia munafik ini'' ucap minato sambi menaruh kotak yang dia ambil, dia letakkan ke tangan naruto,

''mengapa hanya aku, kita berdua akan pergi kan, ayah'' ucap naruto sambil menangis

''kau harus hidup naruto, kau harus hancurkan pemerintah dunia, ungkapkan dunia yang penuh kemunafikan ini, pakailah kekuatan ini'' ujar minato sambil menunjuk kotak yang dia ambil

''tidak aku harus pergi dengan, ayah, kita akan pergi bersama-sama'' ucap naruto

''hahahhaha keluarga yang penuh ke harmonisan'' suara menggema di rumah itu, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suara akainu, yang tangan kanannya sudah tertupi magma ''kalian tidak akan pergi, kalian akan mati disini''

'pergi naruto, selamatkan diri-'' sebelum minato menyelesaikan kata katanya sebuah tinju magma sudah menembus tubuhnya,

naruto yang melihat itu hanya terdiam, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ''ayah'' ucap lirih naruto

minato dengan sisa kekuatannya berbicara kepada anaknya ''pergi selamatkan dirimu'' ucap minato terbata-bata, itu adalah kata terakhir minato, dan dia pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya,

naruto pun berlari meninggalkan ayahnya yang mati.

Akainu yang melihat itu hendak mengejar sebelum bawahannya datang ''kapten, ana panggilan fleet admiral sengoku'' ujar bawahannya

''hem, baiklah'' kata akainu

naruto terus berlari, dia tidak tau harus lari kemana,, sesaat dia sudah ada di sana, dia pun jatuh berlutut.

''ayah, aku akan menghancurkan pemerintah dunia, semuanya aku akan ku hancurkan'' ujar naruto sambil melihat kotak, yang di beri oleh ayahnya, dan membuka kotak itu.

''dengan ini aku akan menghancurkan mereka'' ujar naruto sambil mengambil isi yang ada dalam kotak itu, isinya adalah buah, lebih tepatnya buah iblis, dan narutopun memakannya.

''semua warga ohara, aku berjanji, aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian'' ujar naruto dengan mata yang menahan amarahnya, sambil melihat kota ohara yang terbakar. Pandangan naruto berubah, berubah menjadi beku, seperti tidak ada jiwa yang menempatinya,

setelah itu pergi dengan perahu kecil, yang ada di pinngiran pulau ohara dan berangkat pergi, dan melupakan bahwa teman kecilnya masih hidup, dan kabur dari pemerintah dunia.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

''sangat tragis, kita harus takut pada monster, padahal kita yang membuatnya'' ujar sengoku yang mengingat pembantaian itu

''benar'' sambung garp

''setelah ini kita harus fokus pada perperangan, baiklah, kembali ketempatmu garp'' perintah sengoku

hanya angukan yang di berikan garp, dan ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

 **[LAUT SUNYI]**

Sebuah kapal melintasi lautan yang sunyi itu, padahal lautan ini terkenal dengan, lautan diam, tidak ada angin, tidak ada arus, dan lautan ini sangat jauh dari daratan, mungkin butuh waktu berhari-hari, itu sebabnya banyak kapal bajak laut atau angkatan laut, tidak berani melewtati daerah ini.

kapal itu adalah kapal bajak laut, kapal ity mempunyaI ciri-ciri bendera mahkota di atas kepala tengkoraknya, dan kilatan petir bewarna hitam di samping tengkoraknya, pemilik kapal itu adalah 'the dark prince'

''naruto-sama, apa yang akan kita lakukan, apakah kita akan membantu bajak laut whitebeard, ataukah kita akan menyerang markas marine'' ujar Gin sang wakil kapten pada kaptennya yang duduk di singgasananya, gin adalah adalah ahli bepedang dia berada di antara salah satu ahli pedang terbaik di dunia, , cirinya adalah badan kurus, rambut putih, dan pedangnya di letakkan di pinggangnya.

''kita akan menyerang marine, kita hancurkan semua yang menganggu tujuan kita,'' ujar datar naruto, dengan mata yang terlihat kelam, naruto sang 'the dark prince' itu adalah julukannya, naruto mempunyai ciri rambut hitam, memakai baju bewarna hitam di lapisi rompi dengan lambang tengkorak di punggung rompinya, sedangkan celananya di bawah lutut bewana hitam juga, rambutnya membingkai mukanya(seperti minato) naruto mempunya kekuatan, goro-goro yami (petir kegelapan) menurut arkeolog ohara, goro-goro yami, adalah tipe logia teratas, naruto menggunakan kekuatan ini, bisa hanya dengan pikirannya saja, tampa melakukan gerakan, kehebatan goro-goro yami adalah, buah ini bisa mengambil kemampuan, buah lain secara permanen kadalam bentuk buah, maupunn langsung kedalam diri naruto.

''baik naruto-sama'' sambung gin

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	2. Chapter 2

The Namikaze Pirates

Author: saint manto

naruto dan one piece bukan kepunyaanku

...S,M...

 _ **[10 hari sebelum perperangan marineford]**_

 **[shakky bar]**

di dalam bar, terjadi perbincangan serius antara kru topi jerami dan rayleigh.

Sanji meghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya,''jika gold roger di eksekusi 20 tahun lalu, kenapa wakil kaptennya masih hidup'' tanya sanji kepada rayleigh, setelah mendengar cerita rayleigh

rayleigh diam beberapa saat ''kami tidak di tangkap, roger menyerahkan dirinya sendiri ke AL''

''haaaaaaaa'' semua anggota topi terkejut atas pernyataan itu, mereka tidak menduga sang raja bajak laut menyerahkan diri.

''roger saat itu tidak bisa melawan penyakitnya, dan dia pun membubarkan anggota bajak laut kami'' jelas rayleigh

''tapi kenapa, angkatan laut mengklaim bahwa mereka yang menangkap gold D roger'' ucap nami setelah selesai dari keterkejutannya

rayleigh yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa ''angkatan laut dan pemerintah dunia hanya membuat berita palsu, agar nereka terlihat kuat dan di takuti oleh dunia'' jelas rayleigh

''tapi itu semua sudah berlalu generasi kami sudah sudah lewat, sekarang adalah waktunya genarasi kalian, bajak laut sekarang sudah berkembang, dari zaman kami, aku harap kalian bisa menaklukkan grandline'' tambah rayleigh sambil menatap anggota kru topi jerami

shakky tersenyum mendengar ucapan rayleigh ''itu benar, para bajak laut muda zaman sekarang mengerikan pada usia mudanya, di tambah lagi dengan julukan 11 supernova''

''benar, aku harap kalian bisa mencapai tujuan kalian'' tambah rayleigh sambil melihat luffy, dan rayleigh pun berdiri dan ingin meninggalkan tempat itu.

robin yang tidak angkat bicara dari tadi, karena sedang memikirkan sesuatu kini dia angkat bicara ''rayleigh-san''

''hmmm''

''will of 'D' itu artinya apa?'' ujar robin

''poneglyph yang aku temukan di pulau lagit, ada catatan kuno yang bertuliskan nama roger, bagaimana dia bisa menggunakan tulisan itu?''

''kau harus berlayar, dan maju selangkah demi selangkah, mungkin kami dan orang ohara terlalu terbu-buru, bahkan kalau aku mengatakan hal itu sekarang, kau yang sekarang, mungkin belum bisa melakukan apa-apa, setelah kau menemukannya sendiri, mungkin pendapatmu berbeda dengan kami'' jelas rayleigh ''tapi jika kau ingin mendengarnya, aku akan mengatakan semuanya tentang dunia ini'' tambah rayleigh atas pertanyaan robin.

robi terdiam, dan berpikir ''tidak aku berubah pikiran, dan aku akan mengetahuinya dengan terus berlayar''

''sebenarnya roger tidak bisa menulis, tulisan itu, tapi dia bisa mendengar semuaa suara, suara itulah yang menuntunnya'' ucap rayleigh

Semua yang bearda di empat itu menyimak perkataan Rayleigh.

''baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu'' ujar rayleigh, sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

sebelum mencapai pintu tiba-tiba rayleigh behenti ''oh ya, aku lupa satu hal, setelah kalian kembal kelaut, sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati mulai sekarang, karena bajak laut yang tertidur, sudah mulai beraksi lagi'' ucap rayleigh kepada kru topi jerami

kru mugiwara yang mendengar peryataan itu terdiam, dengan mata membesar ''siapa yang kau maksud''

''namikaze naruto, dia adalah kapten namikaze pirates, naruto adalah orang yang sangat mengerikan, dia mayamai ancaman dari para yonkou dan melebihi kemampuan para shicubukai'' jelas rayleigh

''namikaze naruto, sebegitu mengerikannya kah dia, sehingga lebih menyamai ancaman yonkou'' ujar sanji

''namikaze, rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu'' kata brook

''ya kau benar,, namikaze naruto, adalah anak dari namikaze minato, namikaze minato adalah seorang yang jenius, menyamai , tapi tragedi di ohara merengut nyawanya, dan keluarganya, tapi selain anaknya, namikaze naruto'' jelas rayleigh.

''namikaze naruto, adalah orang pulau ohara, sama dengan robin, hanya mereka berdua yang selamat dari pembantaian itu, oh ya, aku lupa, mungkin kalian tidak mengenal namikaze naruto, julukannya di NEW WORLD adalah 'the dark prince' '' tambah rayleigh

semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu terdiam, dengan keringat jatuh di pelipis mereka ''y-ya aku pernah dengar, the dark prince, dia adalah yang orang terkenal, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan robin'' ucap sanji

''aku pernah bertemu dengannya, saat itu aku masih menjadi bawahan crocodile, dia membuat crocodile dan semua bawahannya bertekuk lutut dihadapannya seperti semut, dia sudah berubah mungkin sekarang dia tidak kenal ampun'' ujar robin saat mengingat kejadian itu ''tapi, apa kau tau dimana dia sekarang''

rayleigh menghela nafas ''yang aku dengar dia dia sekarang berada di daerahnya lautan sunyi, kekuatannya itu, dia tidak segan menghabisi semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya, mungkin saja aku yang sudah tua ini tidak dapat melawannya , dengan kekuatan buah itu, dia sudah seperti tuhan''

''apa maksudmu, kau akan kalah kalau melawan dia, seberapa hebatnya dia'' ujar takut usop

''di lautan ini, terdapat 4 yonkou yang menjaga lautan ini agar tetap dalam perdamaian, kaidou, big mom, shirohige, akagami, namikaze yang memiliki misi lain dari 4 yonkou itu tidak mau bergabung, tapi dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, ada sebuah julukan bagi bajak laut yang meguasai lautan, 4 raja lautan, julukan itu di berikan lansung oleh pemerintah dunia, kaidou, namikaze naruto, shirohige, akagami, nama-nama itulah yang mendapat julukan dari pemerintah dunia kerena kekuatannya, jadi kalian jangan pernah berhubungan dengan mereka, ataupun mencari masalah'' jelas rayleigh

''kaidou, shirohige, akagami, namikaze naruto, nama itu yang sebisanya kalian hindar, dari semua bajak laut yang ada di dunia ini, kaidou dan shirohige memiliki banyak armada kapal dan pasukannya, sedangkan akagami dan shirohige tidak begitu banyak pasukannya atau saat ini masih dirahasiakan, tapi kru mereka memiliki kekuatan individual yang mengerikan'' jelas rayleigh

''4-raja lautan, sangat megerikan, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau masih ada musuh seperti itu di lautan ini'' ujar choper

lufy yang mendengar itu terlihat bersemangat ''tenang saja, aku akan mengalahkan mereka dan menjadi raja bajak laut''

''akagami dan namikaze itu, kira-kira seberapa banyak pasukan mereka'' tanya zoro

''yang ku tau akagami krunya masih misteri, tapi anggota kru namikaze memiliki 5 kru saja itu sudah termasuk kaptennya'' jawab Rayleighatas pertanyaan sanji.

''hanya segitu saja, apa mereka meremehkan lautan ini'' ujar kesal sanji

''hahahaha, kau terlalu bersemangat anak muda, kau jangan meremehkan mereka, selama ini namikaze pirates ketika berperang melawan musuhnya, sang kapten dan wakil kapten mereka tidak pernah turun tangan, dengan 3 orang saja mereka bisa ,menghancurkan 100 kapal perang angkatan laut'' ucap Rayleigh menceritakan info yang diketahui olehnya.

''mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan'' kata zoro

shakky membuka sebuah buku harga dari para buronan dan mencari nama naruto ''ketemu, ini dia'' shakky pun menunjukkan nilai buruan naruto 700.000.000 belly

''apaaaaaa'' teriak anggota kru topi jerami

''lebih tinggi dari lufy'' ucap nami kaget melihat harga bounty naruto.

''harga buruan itu sudah berubah'' ucap rayleigh

semua menoleh ke arah rayleigh ''harga buronan itu 5 tahun yang lalu, saat dia menyerang kapal tenryubito, sekarang harga buronannya sudah di rahasia kan oleh pemerintah dunia , tapi yang aku dengar Namikaze pirates sudah tidak melakukan pergerakan selama 1 tahun terakhir ini''

robin yang melihat harga buronan itu hanya meneguk ludah ''sebenarnya apa jenis kekuatannya''

rayleigh hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ''tidak ada yang tau apa jenis kekuatannya, selama ini beredar isu dia mempunyai buah goro-goro yami, dan juga isu kalau selama ini dia hanya menunjukkan kekuatan orang lain saja, shirohige yang pernah bertarung melawannya berkata naruto dapat mengambil kekuatan seseorang, apa bila dia mau, tapi ucapan shirohige tidak pernah terbukti, selama ini musuh yang melawannya berakhir dengan kematian atau terluka parah'' ucap rayleigh

'goro-goro yami' batin nami ''hei, bukankah itu kekuatan enel yang kita lawan di negeri langit buah goro-goro '' ucap terkejut nami setelah mengingat kejadian di negeri langit.

''betul goro-goro, itu kekuatan enel yang melawan lufy di negeri langit'' ucap choper setuju perkataan nami.

''tapi hal itu jangan kalian risaukan, jika kalian tidak mencari masalahnya kalian akan aman'' ujar rayleigh mengingatkan.

''baiklah, hanya itu informasi yang aku dapat berikan, aku pergi dulu'' kata rayleigh, sambil membuka pintu, dan menghilang dari pandangan kru topi jerami.

...S,M...

[1 hari sebelum perperangan, dan pengeksekusian ace]

para angkatan laut, masih sibuk dengan persiapan perang mereka, yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

sedangkan luffy masih berupaya kabur dari impel down, dan pergi ke markas angkatan laut, sebelum mereka pergi dari pulau sabaody lufy dkk, di serang admiral angkatan laut dan kuma, kuma memisahkan mereka semua.

Dan sebuah kapal bajak laut sedang melaju kencang dari lautan sunyi, padahal di lautan itu tidak ada angin maupun arus yang bisa menunjang kecepatan kapal itu, kapal itu mempunyai ciri-ciri benderanya, di atas kepala tengkoraknya ada mahkota dan di samping tulang ada simbol petir hitam,itu adalah kapal bajak laut 'Namikaze pirates', bajak laut paling misteri untuk bajak laut lainnya, tapi tidak untuk pemerintah dunia, dan angkatan laut, mereka sudah tau masa lalu sang 'the dark prince', dan kehebatan semua krunya.

''berapa hari yang di butuhkan untuk mecapai tujuan Gin'' tanya Yagami sambil berlatih tinju dengan Kei

''seperti yang kapten perkirakan, mungkin besok kita sudah sampai, ke markas marine'' jawab Gin

''hahaha aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, darahku mendidih ingin berjumpa dengan lawan yang tangguh'' ujar Shin bersemangat

''tapi sekarang, dimana naruto-sama, aku dari tidak melihatnya'' tanya kei

''naruto-sama sedang melakukan ritualnya, besok akan menjadi perperangan tragis bagi pemerintah dunia, heh'' ujar gin tersenyum penuh arti.

''hahaha kau benar gin'' ujar kei

[Ruangan naruto]

seseorang sedang duduk, di singgasananya, seperti seorang raja, dia tiba-tiba menyeringai, ''tunggu saatnya pemerintah dunia, kehancuran kalian, berawal dari angkatan laut kalian'' ujar dingin naruto sambil menyeringai

tiba-tiba sengatan listrik/petir hitam keluar dari badannya, dia bersemangat, bersemangat sekali ''hahahahahahahahahaha''

 **TBC**

 **PROFIL:**

NAMA: NAMIKAZE NARUTO

JABATAN: KAPTEN

KEKUATAN: PENGGUNA BUAH IBLIS GORO-GORO YAMI

PENAMPILAN: RAMBUT HITAM, MEMAKAI PAKAIAN BAJU DALAM BEWARNA HITAM, DI LAPISI ROMPI WARNA HITAM YANG DI PUNGGUNGNYA LAMBANG PETIR HITAM, MEMAKAI CELANA HITAM DIBAWAH LUTUT

NAMA: GIN

JABATAN: WAKIL KAPTEN

CIRI-CIRI: RAMBUT PUTIH

KEKUATAN: AHLI PEDANG

PENAMPILAN MEMAKAI DALAM HAKAM HITAM DI LUARNYA, ROMPI PUTIH PANJANGNYA SAMPAI MATA KAKI

NAMA: YAGAMI

JABATAN: -

CIRI-CIRI: RAMBUT BEWARNA MERAH

KEKUATAN: PENGGUNA BUAH IBLIS Hyo-Hyo no mi

PENAMPILAN: MEMAKAI SETELAN JAS

NAMA: KEI

JABATAN:-

CIRI-CIRI: RAMBUT BEWARNA HITAM

KEKUATAN: AHLI TAIJUTSU

PENAMPILAN: PAKAIAN NYA SAMA DENGAN SANJI

NAMA: SHIN

JABATAN: -

CIRI-CIRI: RAMBUT BEWARNA BIRU

KEKUATAN: TETSU-TETSU NO MI

PENAMPILAN: MEMAKAI BAJU LENGAN PENDEK BEWARNA MERAH GELAP, CELANA PANJANG BEWARNA HITAM


	3. Chapter 3

The Namikaze Pirates

Author: saint manto

Naruto dan one pice bukan kepunyaanku

...S,M...

 _ **[Lokasi marine, pengeksekusian Ace]**_

''ace'' teriak luffy yang ingin menghancurkan menara eksekusi yang berdiri kokoh itu, tapi lufy tidak mempedulikannya ''gomu gomu no: jet pistol'' luffy mengeluarkan jurusnya, blarkk menara eksekusi itu pun hancur, akibat jurus luffy.

Ace yang melihat itu, sangat senang dengan ekspresi wajahnya ''dasar adik bodoh, kau jauh-jauh di sini hanya ingin menyelamatkannku'' ujar ace

''hehehe'' hanya sebuah cengiran yang di berikan luffy untuk ace.

kesenangan mereka terganggu, karena ada bahaya yang sedang mengintai mereka, sebuah bahaya yang besar, yaitu akainu.

''cukup sampai disini kalian bisa tenang, portgas D ace dan monkey D luffy, untuk menegakkan keadilan kalian akan mati di tanganku''ucap akainu dengan tubuh di baluti magmanya

Ace yang melihat ini berdiri di depan luffy ''kau harus melawanku terlebih dahulu akainu'' ujar ace ''hiken'' ace melayangkan tinju api nya kearah akainu, akainu hanya diam di tempat dan melihat jurus ace mengenainya, tapi jurus ace bahkan tidak melukai akainu sedikitpun.

''apakah hanya ini kemampuanmu'' kata akainu meremehkan, ''ryusei kaza'' ucap akainu seketika hujan meteor menjatuhi ace.

ace tau bahwa dia tidak dapat melawannya, sekarang dia hanya mecoba menghindar.

''darah kalian, adalah darah yang tidak pantas di dunia ini, untuk menjaga Keadilan kalian harus mati'' kata akainu sambil melirik luffy, akainu berniat membunuh terlebih dahulu sebelum ace.

Akainu pun berlari kearah luffy dengan tinju magmanya, ''dimulai dari kau'' kata akainu dengan kepalan tangan magmanya.

ace yang melihat itu, dia juga berlari 'aku harus menyelamatkan luffy' batin ace

luffy yang tidak dapat menghindar lagi diam dengan menutup matanya, setelah beberapa detik luffy membuka matanya, dan melihat ace ada di depannya, melindungi dirinya. ''ace'' ucap lirih luffy, melihat tubuh ace yang sudah tembus dari punggung sampai keperutnya.

''dasar, adik bodoh, kau hanya merepotkan ku saja'' kata ace lirih, luffy hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan ace, ''terima kasih telah menerimaku, aku sangat menyayangimu,adikku'' ucap ace lagi setelah itu mata ace tertutup, dia sudah meninggal.

''tidak'' teriak lufy

akainu yang sudah membunuh ace, mencoba langsung membunuh luffy juga, tetapi jimbei menahan serangan magma milik akainu, tapi serangan akainu terlalu hebat dan menembus perut jimbei dan mengenai dada lufy.

''ace'' ucap liri luffy seperti kicauan kecil, yang menyadari ace sudah mati, luffy sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, dia depresi, seakan dalam hidupnya ada yang hilang, orang yang beharga miliknya sudah mati.

Semua berduka atas kematian ace terutama lufy dan shirohige dan krunya.

Jimbei pun membawa luffy pergi, ke tempat yang lebih aman, sekarang lufy terlihat batinnya sedang tertekan, batinnya hancur, dia sudah tertekan dan kondisinya sekarang menambah Dukanya, akibat serangan akainu.

[Didepan pintu keadilan, markas angkatan laut]

sebuah kapal mengarah ke markas angkatan laut, dengan sangat cepat, itu adalah kapal milik The Namikaze Pirates.

''hahahaha, hei kalian lihat ini, si aokiji itu membekukan airnya, dia sudah tau saja kalau kita akan ikut berperang'' ucap shin

''cepat bereskan itu semua'' ujar naruto memerintah dari singgasanya.

''ha'i naruto sama'' kata gin

''kei kau adalah orang baru disini, sekarang kau akan melihat mengapa gin, ditunjuk sebagai wakil kapten dari naruto-sama'' ucap shin

''apa yang akan dilakukan gin-san ?'' tanya kei

''teknik pedang legendaris yang ada di dunia ini, teknik pedang yang akan menghancurkan lawanmu dalam sekejap, dan pedang itu kusanagi no tsurugi pedang legenda, di dunia ini hanya gin dan kapten yang dapat mengendalikan pedang itu'' jawab shin

''hanya gin dan kapten yang dapat mengendalikannya? apa kau mau bilang kalau pedang itu memiliki jiwa dan aku juga tidak pernah melihat kapten memegang pedang'' ucap kaget gin

''betul, menurut rumor kalau mihawk saja lepas kendali ketika memegang pedang itu, kapten memang jarang memakai pedang karena dia mempunyai pedang khusus untuk dirinya'' balas shin sambil menatap gin yang berjalan kearah depan kapal mereka, ''sekarang lihatlah kemampuannya'' ucap shin lagi

gin pun maju kedepan kapal, dan melihat jelas air yang membeku itu, sesudah melihat itu, dia mengeluarkan pedang miliknya, dan meletakkan pedang itu di depan wajahnya tanpa membuka sarung pedangnya, setelah itu dia mengambil kuda-kuda seperti mau menebas lawannya, gin pun menutup matanya beberapa detik, setelah itu matanya terbuka lagi, terjadi perubahan pada matanya, yang awalnya matanya bewarna putih, berubah menjadi merah, dan gin pun mengeluarkan jurusnya ''kusanagi: death blow'' gumam gin,

teknik itu sangat cepat sekali tanpa terlihat gin mengayunkan pedangnya.

seketika es yang di buat aokiji yang ada di depan kapal mereka hancur semua, tidak tersisa, batuan es itu menjadi ukuran yang kecil sekali seukuran salju.

[dalam perperangan]

semua bajak laut dan angkatan laut yang masih bertarung tiba-tiba semua terdiam, mereka semua melihat kearah es yang tadi membeku, sekarang hancur.

''mengapa esnya hancur'' ucap para pasukan angkatan laut.

''a-pa yang terjadi'' tanya marco kepada sekelilingnya

''lihat es yang di buat aokiji-sama hancur'' kata salah satu paukan angkatan laut

semua diam melihat ombak, yang berubah jadi es itu, hancur seketika, entah oleh siapa ''sebenarnya ada apa ini'' ujar fleet admiral sengoku setelah melihat batuan es itu hancur.

Aokiji yang melihat esnya hancur berubah menjadi siaga, entah mengapa dia merasakan firasat buruk, lebih dari kedatangan shirohige.

terlihat, semua es hancur tenggelam ke dalam air, memperlihatkan sebuah kapal besar bewarna, dengan bendera mahkota di atas kepala tengkorak, dan di samping tulangnya ada corak listrik/petir hitam.

''itu namikaze pirates'' teriak semua para angkatan laut, yang melihat kapal itu.

''benar-benar merepotkan'' ucap kizaru melihat situasi ini.

'ternyata firasatku benar' batin aokiji

mihawk yang sedari tadi melawan para bajak laut, tiba-tiba terdiam, melihat para bajak laut itu ''apa lagi sekarang''

tak berapa lama mereka mendengar ada yang berteriak, dari kapa itu ''hai semuaaaa'' teriak shin ''apakah kalian siap sekarang?'' ucap shin yang tiba tiba berteriak dari kapa mereka yang baru datang,

''bersiap untuk berpesta'' ucap shin dengan seringainya.

''sudah-sudah kita langsung saja'' ujar yagami

semua anggota menyingkir, dan membuka jalan bagi kapten mereka.

''lihat, para angkatan laut yang menyedihkan ini, kalian melawan bajak laut yang lemah, mengapa kalian tidak mencari lawan yang sepadan, hah'' ucap sinis naruto

para angkatan laut yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya terdiam, mereka tidak bisa melawan, mereka seperti sedang melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa, yang siap mencabut nyawa mereka.

shirohige yang sedang melihat ini, rahangnya mengeras, ''apa yang kau lakukan disini namikaze, kehadiranmu tidak harapkan di sini''

naruto pun menoleh kearah shirohige ''kau terlalu banyak bicara orang tua! Hemm aku disini mencium bau kematian darimu, tapi tenang saja aku di sini bukan untukmu, tapi untuk mereka'' ucap dingin naruto sambil melihat angkatan laut

marco yang mendengar naruto menghina Ayah mereka tidak terima ''kurang ajar kau namikaze, berani sekali kau menghina ayanh kami'' ucap marah marco

''apa yang bisa dilakukan orang lemah seperti kalian, hah'' ucap naruto sinis

marco yang dapat penghinaan seperti itu hanya terdiam sambil menahan amarah.

naruto menoleh ke arah krunya ''cepat bereskan mereka, sebelum akagami datang ikut campur'' perintah naruto

''baik kapten'' jawab serentak mereka

Gin, Shin, Yagami, Kei, mereka semua bergerak menuju para angkatan laut, sedangkan naruto masih terdiam sambil menutup matanya dan berujar ''kalian semua akan merasakan apa itu namanya neraka, dan kematian'' tak lama kemudian langit mulai begemuruh, langit yang tadinya cerah, berubah menjadi gelap, seakan-akan hal buruk akan terjadi.

para kru namikaze pirates menghadapi satu-satu lawannya.

[pertarungan Gin vs Mihawk]

''heh, apa yang kutemukan di sini, ahli pedang no. 1 dunia mihawk, aku sangat beruntung bertemu dengannya'' ujar gin merasa terhormat.

''kamu terlalu memujiku gin-san, seharusnya kau lah, yang menjadi terbaik'' puji mihawk kepada gin

''aku merasa sangat tersanjung, mendengar pujian dari shicibukai dan ahli pedang terbaik sepertimu, tapi! Kalian semua akan mati sini'' ujar gin, yang matanya sekarang telah berubah menjadi merah.

''flow sword of death: a sword dance of death'' setelah itu gin membunuh semua para angkatan laut, teknik gin itu itu seperti menari, menari untuk membunuh.

''aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, aku mau pergi saja'' kata salah satu angkatan laut itu ketakutan.

''satu-satunya pedang iblis yang ada, pedang yang tidak bisa patah ataupun bengkok kusanagi no tsurugi, dan pemegangnya Gin: red eyes'' jelas Mihawk

tampak, tidak ada yang bisa melawan itu, mereka seperti menerima semua kematian mereka, tebasan tebasan itu, membunuh para angkatan laut.

mihawk hanya diam, dia tidak bisa melawan, ataupun membantu para angkatan laut itu, melihat hal itu salah satu angkatan laut marah ''apa yang kau lakukan mihawk, ayo bantu kami, melawan dia'' ujarnya

''apa yang bisa ku lakukan, kalian akan tinggal menunggu ajal kalian saja, jika dia sudah menggunakan mata itu, dia tidak dapat di lawan lagi, dan 'the dark prince' itu juga ikut dalam perang ini, ini akan menjadi perang yang tidak imbang lagi, kalau begini aku tidak bisa apa-apa'' ujar mihawk, yang ingin menjauhi medan perperangan,

''mau kemana kau mihawk'' tanya slah satu kapten angkatan laut.

''aku memang setuju melawan shirohige dan krunya, tapi aku tidak menyangka, kalau dia juga ikut dalam perperangan itu'' ujar mihawk pergi

''ah, sial'' kata kapten itu

sedangkan pada gin, dia terus membunuh angkatan laut itu, kekuatan, kecepatan, keindahan, dalam teknik itu sangat mengerikan, dalam 5 menit 300 orang terbunuh, itu sungguh mengerikan, teknik 'sword of dance', teknik paling rendah dari banyak tekniknya. Apa lagi dia menggunakan teknik tertingginya, mungkin itu sangat mengerikan, padahal gin tidak membuka sarung pedangnya hanya menggunakan, dia membunuh mereka semua hanya dengan sarung pedang saja.

Beralih pada sengoku, yang berniat ikut campur dalam perperangan ini, tetapi sebelum itu, ada suara yang mencegahnya ''sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan itu, sengoku atau angkatan laut ini tidak mempunyai pemimpin lagi'' ucap dingin naruto

setelah itu naruto mengulurkan tangannya kedepan tepat kearah akainu berada, dan 'Jduaarrrr' petir menyambar dari langit tepat mengenai akainu, akainu lagsung tak berdaya, kekutan logia dirinya seperti tidak berfungsi jika melawan naruto.

''kurang ajar kau, namikaze naruto'' ucap marah akainu pada naruto.

''apakah hanya segitu kekuatanmu, itu sangat meyedihkan, kau sudak tidak seperti dulu lagi apa kau sudah tua'' ucap angkuh naruto.

Akainu hanya menerima semua penghinaan naruto, sambil menggeram marah.

[pertarungan Kei melawan kizaru]

''akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi kizaru, apakah kau sudah bertambah kuat'' ucap meremehkan kei kepada kizaru

''heh, kau sombong sekali, akan ku tunjukkan kekuatanku, padamu'' setelah itu kizaru terbang keatas, dan tubuhnya langsung bersinar, ''rasakan ini, matilah kau'' kizaru menembakkan leser yang banyak kearah kei, terlihat leser itu seperti hujan tetapi bewarna kuning, kei menghindari semua itu dengan mudah, kalau ada salah satu leser itu mengenainya, tiba-tiba leser itu kembali kearah lain, terus seperti itu, sampai kizaru menghentikan, serangannya.

''apakah hanya ini, kemampuanmu, kau melawan ku saja tidak mampu, apalagi melawan kaptenku, akan ku tunjukkan apa itu serangan'' ujar kizaru, setelah itu kei tiba-tiba ada di depan kizaru dan langsung menendangnya, ''apakah itu sakit skornya 1-0''

[pertarungan shin VS kuzan]

''hahaha, ini sangat mendebarkan, aku akan melawan salah satu admiral terkuat yang pernah ada'' ujar semangat shin ketika bertemu dengan kuzan

kuzan yang mendengar itu hanya mendecih, dia seperti di remehkan ''pengguna buah iblis tetsu-tetsu no mi/shin. Berikan aku kemampuan terbaikmu''

''ini sangat menegangkan, kau membuatku bergairah kuzan, hahahahahaha'' shin langsung mengangkat tangannya kedepan dan 'iron storm' batin shin, entah datang dari mana besi-besi kecil, datang membentuk sebuah badai hitam yang siap menghantam siapapun yang ada di dekatnya, incaran utamanya adalah kuzan

kuzan yang tidak mau kalah mengeluarkan kekuatannya, ''wall of ice'' udara yang berada di dekat kuzan berubah menjadi es membentuk dinding untuk menghalangi badai besi dari shin.

keduanya sama-sama menyeringai, 'aku sudah tidak lama meraskan sensasi seperti ini' batin mereka berdua,

[pertarungan yagami VS pasukan angkatan laut]

''garis takdir sudah di tentukan, kalian akan mati, jadi bersiap-siaplah'' setelah itu perubahan terjadi pada yagami, matanya berubah menjadi lebih tajam, kuku yagami memanjang, dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya lebih menjadi berotot, tak lama kemudian perubahan pada yagami selesai, ''MODE: one'' ucap yagami

''d-i-dia monster'' ucap angkatan laut itu,

yagami dengan cepat mengarah ke angkatan laut itu, dan menebas mereka semua dengan cakarnya, terus seperti itu dalam jangkauan 10 meter darinya, dalam jangkauan itu semua musuh pasti akan menjemput ajalnya.

''apa kalian merasakan kekuatanku ini, inilah yang di namakan takdir akan kekuatan'' ujar yagami, yagami langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berlari kearah pasukan angkatan laut jrassssshh, jrasssssshhh, bunyi tebasan cakar dari tangan yagami membunuh semua pasukan angkatan laut itu.

[di depan pintu masuk ke gedung marine]

''hahahaha ini tidak di sangka sangka, the dark prince akan ikut datang dalam perperangan ini'' suara itu adalah milik marshal D teach a.k,a kurohige setelah itu ia melihat di mana shirohige berada, dan kurohige pun ingin melawannya dan selanjutnya mungkin kalian sudah tau alur nya teach vs shirohige, jadi aku tidak akan ceritakan

Kembali pada naruto, ia melihat semua kekacauan yang telah di buat krunya, dan pasukan shirohige terhadap angkatan laut, mungkin sensasi ini lah yang membuat dia senang, tapi sekarang dia melihat sengoku, sedang melawan pasukan shirohige dengan kekuatan Budha nya, ''kau sangat merepotkan sengoku, aku sudah bilang kan kalau kau jangan ikut campur dalam perang ini, selama aku masih ada, tapi kau tidak mendengar, jadi sebaiknya'' stap naruto menghilang dari tempatnya.

Mendengar itu sengoku mengeraskan rahangnya ''aku tidak tahan melihat pasukan ku mati sia-sia, aku akan bertarung meskipun, mengorbankan nyawaku''

Naruto sekarang berada di udara menatap sengoku dengan tatapan tajamnya ''tidak ada alasan, sekarang hukumanmu adalah'' ''MATI'' ujar dingin naruto

'lightning darknes' inilah salah satu kekuatan naruto, kekuatan layaknya tuhan, aliran listrik keluar dari tubuh naruto, dan naruto langsung mengarahkan lengannya ke sengoku, jurus itu pun langsung menyerang sengoku yang tidak bisa mngelak lagi, sengoku terkena telak membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Naruto langsung menatap kearah markas Marine ''inilah awal kehancuran, angkatan laut dan pemerintah dunia,''

narutopun terbang semakin keatas dengan kemampuan petirnya ''hahahahah'' tawa naruto menggelegar ke seluruh area perang.

Semua orang yang ada di pertarungan angkatan laut dan pasukan shirohige, maupun yang menonton siaran yang ditayangkan oleh angkatan laut, mereka melihat naruto terbang ke langit.

para angkatan laut, hanya bisa berdiam saja menunggu kematian ''dia sangat kuat, dia mengalahkan fleet admiral kita dengan mudah''

''hei kalian semua jangan sampai terkena yang satu ini'' ucap gin kepada rekannya ''menghindar dari markas itu'' tambah gin sambil berteriak ke arah rekannya, karena dia tau sang kapten akan melakukan salah satu jurus terkuatnya.

kembali ke naruto, sesaat sudah berhenti tertawanya dia langsung menunjuk kearah markas marine ''inilah awalnya pemerintah dunia, di mulai dari angkatan laut kalian,'' tiba-tiba petir gitam berkumpul, di ujung telunjuk naruto sebesar bola volley, ''el-thor'' ucap naruto dengan seringainya, jduar petir hitam itu langsung menghantam markas angkatan laut, markas yang melambangkan keagungan Angkatan laut dengan teknologi modern sekarang markas angkatan laut itu sudah hancur menyisakan puing-puing bangunan saja.

Semua yang ada dalam pertarungan, terdiam menganga, melihat markas angkatan laut hancur total, harga diri para angkatan alut sudah jatuh.

''hahahahahahaha, saat ini aku senang sekali'' ucap naruto, siapun turun dari langit, menuju kearah sengoku ''sekarang tinggal kau lagi sengoku yang harus di musnahkan'' ucap naruto, sambil naruto mengeluarkan salah satu kekuatannya yaitu, mengambil, kekuatan buah iblis, 'lightning darknes takers stre-' belum selesai naruto mengeluarkan kekuatannya, dia harus menhindar dari sebuah pukulan yang ditujukan untuknya.

naruto melompat jauh, untuk menghindar dari pukulan itu, narutopun menatap kearah orang itu kesal ''apa maksudmu menghentikan ku'' ucap naruto dingin.

BERSAMBUNG


	4. Chapter 4

The Namikaze Pirates

Author: saint manto

naruto dan one piece bukan kepunyaanku

...S,M...

''sekarang tinggal kau lagi sengoku, matilah kau'' naruto mengeluarkan salah satu kemampuan mengerikannya ''lightning darknes takers stre-'' belum selesai naruto megeluarkan jurusnya, dia harus menghindar pukulan yang beraura haki, yang di tujukan untuknya.

''heh'' naruto mengeluarkan seringai menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tajam!

...S,M...

''akagami'' naruto bergumam dengan posisi badan santai, tapi penuh dengan kehati_hatian

terlihat akagami datang, ke medan pertempuran, yang pertama ia lakukan adalah menghentikan naruto membunuh sengoku, dan itu berhasil, sekarang dia melihat di mana shirohige mati di tangan mantan muridnya sendiri kurohige.

''sebaiknya kalian menghentikan perang ini, atau kalian berhadapan melawanku'' ujar akagami dingin sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya, dan semua kru akagami pun bereaksi atas pernyataan kaptennya yang menyatakan akan bertarung kembali.

Semua yang ada di medan pertempuran yang mendengar itu, hanya terdiam tidak berani melawan mereka tau kalau mereka melawan, mereka akan tau apa akibatnya.

* * *

 _ **Beralih ke pasukan shirohige**_

semua bajak laut shirohige mereka menangis, orang yang telah mereka anggap ayah mati, meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

''ayah'' ujar marco menahan sedih, ini kehilangan terbesar baginya dia yang berujar akan membuat shirohihe menjadi Raja bajak laut akhirnya pupus.

sedangkan pada teach dia sekarang tertawa senang, setelah mengambil kekuatan shirohige dia seolah-olah memiliki dunia dalam gengamannya dan sekarang melihat musuh lama datang lagi ke pertempuran ini membuatnya seperti kembali ke masa lalu ''hahahaha ini sangat menegangkan Dua penguasa lautan dunia baru, berada dalam satu medan pertempuran'' ucap kurohige tertawa melirik naruto dan shank dalam satu pertempuran.

* * *

 _ **Kembali ke shanks**_

shank yang melihat keadaan ini harus bersikap tegas kalau tidak korban akan bertambah banyak, ''aku harap kalian bubar dan hentikan perperangan ini'' perkataan shank mendengung di setiap inci tempat pertempuran tersebut.

shank melirik ditempat Portgas D. ace dan edward newgate meninggal "aku akagami salah satu yonkou, yang akan mengurusi pemakaman portgas D ace dan shirohige" lantang shank kepada komandan angkatan laut.

''dan untukmu, pergi dari hadapanku kalau tidak kita akan bertarung'' ucapa shank dengan aura haki yang kuat keluar dari tubuhnya kepada kurohige.

Kurohige yang mendapatkan ancaman dari shank keringat dingin, dia takut akan ancaman shank.

mereka semua yang ada di disitu mengangguk paham atas perintah akagami, mereka tidak ada yang menolak, baik dari angkatan laut mapun anngota shirohige, itu adalah keputusan yang tepat saat ini.

Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya angkat bicara ''hahaha, ini permulaan yang bagus akagami, kau menakuti mereka semua dan kau juga menganggu acaraku'' ujar naruto dengan ucapan seorang maniak.

Akagami yang mendegar ucpan naruto pun menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin ''jadi, apa maumu''

''apa mauku? Mauku adalah nyawa mereka'' ucap naruto sambil menunjuk para angkatan laut.

''sebaiknya untuk saat ini, kau lepaskan mereka, dan pergilah dari tempat ini'' ucap akagami.

''baiklah-baiklah, hari ini aku akan melepaskan mereka, anggap saja kali ini aku mebalas budimu, TAPI jika saat itu tiba dan kau menghentikanku lagi kau akan bernasib sama'' ucap naruto dengan akhir kalimat dengan aura mencekam, Dan berbalik pergi, semua anggota naruto pun mengikuti kaptennya pergi.

Kurohige yang tidak bicara dari tadi, sekarang melihat naruto hanya pergi ''itu kah seorang the dark prince, dia itu lemah sekali, dengan ancaman akagami saja kau takut, sebaiknya kau serahkan julukanmu itu untukku, kau tidak pantas menyandang gelar itu

'' ucap meremehkan kurohige kepada naruto, yang ingin pergi dari perperangan ini.

'gawat, apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan, dia memancing kemarahan naruto-sama' pikir gin setelah mendengar ucapan meremehkan kurohige untuk sang kapten.

naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju kapalnya, tiba-tiba berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan kurohige, naruto pun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat kurohige ''ucapanmu itu tidak pantas keluar dari mulut seorang bajak laut rendahan sepertimu marshal D teach'' ucap naruto.

Tiba-tiba naruto menghilang dari tempatnya, dan dia sekarang berada tepat di belakang kurohige ''apakah kau tau aku sangat membenci orang yang bermulut besar sepertimu, untuk seseorang yang baru masuk ke area new world kau terlalu sombong'' ucap naruto dingin sambil memegang pundak kurohige ''goro-goro: blue lightning'' ucap naruto mengeluarkan jurusnya, tiba tiba datang petir dari langit bewarna biru menuju ketempat naruto kurohige berada, petir itupun menyambar mereka.

Tapi yang terkena dampak itu hanya kurohige saja, sebelum petir itu datang naruto telah menghilang dari tempat itu. Sekarang naruto berada di tempat dia menghilang dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

''apakah itu hanya kemampuanmu, itu tidak menyakitkan sama sekali'' ucapa kurohige setelah menerima jurus naruto, tetapi keadaannya sekarang berbanding terbalik dengan omongannya, tubuh kurohige seperti hangus terbakar dan dia pun sudah susah bergerak.

naruto berhenti lagi, dan menghadap kurohige ''itu hanya salam perkenalan dariku untukmu. Tapi saat kita berjumpa lagi, akan terjadi pertempuran dan kematianmu, ingatlah itu'' ucap naruto dingin, Dan pergi ke kapalnya diikuti oleh krunya.

Kurohige yang mendengar ancaman dari naruto, terdiam, karena aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan oleh naruto, dalam hati kecilnya dia merasa takut, tapi ego nya yang terlalu besar mengalahkan rasa takutnya, sehingga dia berbicara seperti itu pada naruto, mungkin itu adalah kesalahan paling fatal dalam hidupnya.

* * *

...S,M...

Tregedi marineford, itulah yang cocok dengan keadaan ini, semua rencana yang telah dibuat angkatan lau gagal, gagal total, kekalahan telak para admiral, hancurnya markas besar marine, mereka tidak bisa lagi menunjukkan keperkasaan mereka pada semua orang.

sengoku terdiam manatap markas besar marine, yang luluh lantah rata oleh tanah, semua tidak tersisa, dalam hatinya dia sangat kesal kesal sekali, dan sengokupun langsung meninju tanah 'sial, kenapa bisa seperti ini, markas yang selama ini aku bangun hancur, namikaze naruto keberadaanmu adalah kehancuran bagi angkatan laut' batin sengoku sambil melihat markasnya yang sebenarnya telah tidak ada.

Mungkin yang terlihat sekarang menjadi kekalahan telak bagi angkatan laut, karena perperangan itu dimaksud kan untuk menangkap semua bajak laut yang paling bermasalah di New world Tapi tidak untuk masyarakat awam yang berada di North blue, Sourth blue,West blue. mereka menganggap bahwa perperangan yang terjadi adalah kemenagan untuk dunia, karena kematian Portgas D. ace anak dari gold D roger sudah dianggap kemangan mutlak bagi mereka.

Berbanding terbalik dengan yang terjadi di perperangan, pada penyerangan itu namkiaze pirates semakin meletakkan nama nya didaftar paling atas bounty paling di cari angkatan laut dan pemerintah dunia dan disejajarkan oleh Yonkou dan pasukan revolusi.

* * *

...S,M...

Terlihat sebuah kapal, melaju dengan tenang melewati lautan biru, di dalamnya terlihat semua para kru dan kaptennya yang sangat senang sekali, ''hahaha, apakah kalian lihat aku melawan admiral itu, mereka sangat lemah sekali'' ujar shin bersemangat

''itu benar, mereka seperti binatang kecil, yang melawan binatang besar'' ucap menghina Kei yang ditujukan pada angkatan laut itu.

gin yang mendengar ucapan semangat dari teman-temannya hanya menghela nafas ''kalian seperti anak kecil saja, tapi seandainya kapten mendapatkan kekuatan fleet admiral itu, dia akan menjadi semakin kuat'' ucap gin

''ya kau benar gin, seandainya akgami tidak menghalanginya, pasti kapten mendapatkannya. mungkin saat ini kita tidak bisa beristirahat lagi setelah kapten tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, pasti naruto sama akan melakukan pergerakan lagi untuk meneruskan misinya'' ujar setuju yagami atasa ucapan gin.

''ya kalian semua benar, kita tidak akan beristirahat dalam waktu yang lama'' ucap naruto baru datang dari ruangannya sambil menyeringai,

Semua terdiam mendengar ucapan sang kapten mereka, ''jadi, apa sekarang tujuan kita naruto sama'' tanya gin kepada sang kapten

diam sebentar naruto langdung berdiri, dari singgasananya, ''kita akan menyerang semua armada angkatan laut, dan menyerang semua wilayah yang dalam perlindungan angkatan laut, hancurkan semua yang ada di depan kita, walaupun itu tenryubito'' ujar naruto memerintah

''siap kapten'' jawab mereka semua serentak

Setelah perperangan di marineford, banyak hal telah berubah, pergantian tampuk kepemimpinan angkatan laut, kurohige menjadi salah-satu yonkou menggantikan shirohige, para bajak laut yang semakin menggila di dunia baru, dan banyak lagi.

Mungkin yang paling mencengangkan adalah, pergantian kepemimpinan angkatan laut, mengapa itu terjadi? Itu di karenakan fleet admiral sengoku memilih mengundurkan diri karena tidak mampu melindungi markasnya.

Sengoku mempunyai 2 calon sebagai penggantinya, kuzan dan akainu, jadi untuk menduduki tampuk kepemimpinan itu, mereka harus bertarung, dan pertarungan itupun di menangi oleh akainu, kuzan yang tidak mau menjadi bawahan akainu memilih mundur dari angkatan laut, karena dia tau kalau akainu tidak segan-segan membunuh bawahannya kalau tidak mau menuruti perintahnya.

Tapi itu semua sudah 2 tahun berlalu, dalam periode 2 tahun itu juga, negara-negara ataupun para bajak laut yang beraliansi dengan angkatan laut yang meminta perlindungan diri ataupun dengan tujuan lain berakhir dengan menyedihkan, itu semua karena mereka di hancurkan oleh para bajak laut yang bernama 'the namikaze pirates'.

Kegilaan mereka dengan menghancurkan semua yang berhubugan dengan angkatan laut maupun pemerintah dunia dan membunuh semua penduduk yang tidak berdosa pun, terdengar seluruh dunia, mungkin saat ini mereka menjadi salah satu bajak laut terkejam yang ada.

Bagi para kru bajak laut 'the namikaze pirates' mereka membunuh semua orang yang berhubungan dengan angkatan bajak laut dan pemerintah dunia seperti sebuah kesenangan.

Selain tragedi kelam dari angkatan laut, mungkin yang masih segar di telinga adalah, berkumpul nya semua para kru topi jerami di pulau sabaody, dan mereka juga menolong semua manusia ikan dari kejahatan sesama manusia ikan.

* * *

...S,M...

[lautan menuju dunia baru]

Terlihat sebuah kapal, berhenti di tengah lautan, kapal itu adalah milik kru topi jerami.

''aaahh panas sekali, dan lapar'' ujar lufy sambil menahan perutnya yang kelaparan.

''benar sekali, kenapa kita tidak menangkap ikan saja'' ucap zoro sambil mengeluarkan satu pedangnya.

''itu benar, lebih baik kalian menangkap ikan saja, dari pada kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa'' ucap sanji kepada lufy dan zoro dengan muka hangus terbakar tidak hanya sanji saja tapi brook juga.

''hohohoho, kulitku terasa hangus, tapi aku tidak mempunyai kulit, hohohohoho'' ucap brook membuat candaan yang sebenarnya tidak lucu.

usop yang melihat sanji dan brook seperti hangus itu pun bertanya ''apa yang terjadi dengan kalian''

''hehe, kami hanya sedang melakukan misi rahasia, tapi kami melakukan kesalahan saja'' ucap sanji dengan alasannya itu

robin yang mendengar ucapan sanji hanya tertawa saja.

''aye aye, kapten ada sebuah kapal yang mendekat kearah kita'' teriak choper dari menara kapal

''hahhh'' teriak zoro, lufy, sanji, dan usop sambil bersiap-siap seakan terjadi pertarungan.

''kalau ada musuh mendekat kita serang mereka'' ucap franky sambil menyisir rambutnya

''apa yang terjadi'' ujar nami yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

''ada kapal mendekat ke arah kita'' jawab robin menjawab pertanyaan nami.

Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, kapal itu sudah sampai di sebelah kapal milik kru topi jerami.

Kapal yang tidak lebih besar dari kapal milik kru topi jerami, dengan cat bewarna hitam, dan hanya memiliki satu tiang layar saja.

''kapal itu -'' ucap franky sambil mengingat rancangan dari , kapal tercanggih yang di desain oleh vegapunk, ya dia mengingatnya karena dia pernah melihat rancangan di laboratorium milik vega punk, kapal yang memiliki daya tahan terkuat.

lima bayangan melompat dari kapal hitam itu menuju kapal kru topi jerami, semua kru topi jerami sudah bersiap-siap melakukan pertarungan.

''wah inikah kapal topi jerami itu, kapalnya besar sekali'' ucap orang itu dengan ciri rambut bewarna merah

sanji yang melihat orang yang berbicara tadi, terdiam dan berpikir tiba-tiba sanji terbelalak 'mereka itu, dan lambang itu' batin sanji setelah melihat semua kru bajak laut itu, dan lambang bendera.

''ada-apa denganmu sanji'' ucap usop kepada sanji, setelah melihat wajah sanji yang tiba-tiba menegang.

''namikaze pirates'' ucap lirih sanji kepada semua teman .

''apa'' teriak semua kru topi jerami minus lufy dan robin.

''aaaahhhh mereka tau kita, ternyata kita cukup terkenal juga ya'' ucap kei sambil menoleh kepada gin yang berada di samping kanannya.

''apa mau kalian di sini'' ucap lufy kepada kru namikaze pirates.

''hmmmm, kami disini hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja, mungkin kalau bisa membunuh kalian'' ucap yagami menjawab pertanyaan lufy.

Zoro yang mendengar ucapan yagami, tiba-tiba dia ingin menyerang yagami, tapi serangan zoro ditahan dengan mudah oleh gin, dengan sarung pedangnya.

'pedang itu,' batin zoro, sambil menjaga jarak dengan gin, pedang yang mengeluarkan aura kematian lebih dari pedangnya maupun pedang mihawk.

Gin yang melihat situasi semakin mencekam, segera mengubah suasanaya ''maaf-maaf, atas perkataan temanku ini, kami disini dengan tujuan baik-baik, iya kan kapten'' ucap gin, dengan senyumnya

semua perhatian menoleh kepada sang kapten namikaze pirates.

''yare-yare, kalian menakuti mereka semua, itu sungguh tidak baik'' ucap sang kapten dengan aura mencekam.

''kami disini, hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja, 11 supernova, apakah kalian pernah mendengar itu'' ucap naruto bertanya kepada kru topi jerami.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diberikan naruto.

''2 dari sebelas itu ada di sini, aku ingin melihat mereka semua, sperti apa kekuatan mereka'' ujar naruto dengan tersenyum

''namikaze naruto! orang telah menghancurkan markas marine, bukan hanya itu saja selama 2 tahun ini kau telah menghancurkan negara-negara dan bajak laut yang bekerja sama dengan angkatan laut, dan kau pun membunuh semua penduduk itu'' ujar sanji menunjuk marah ka arah naruto, atas perlakuan biadab itu. semua kru topi jerami yang mendengar itu pun ikut marah juga.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengar kemarahan sanji jepada dirinya.

''namikaze naruto terkenal dengan julukan 'the dark prince' kau adalah incaran NO.1 yang dicari oleh angkatan laut'' tambah sanji

''wah kau tau semua tentang aku ya, aku sungguh terpuji'' ucap naruto dengan tersenyum

''bagiku yang telah membunuh mereka, hanya sebuah permainan saja tidak lebih'' ucap naruto angkuh

semua kru topi jerami yang mendegar semua itu hanya tercengang saja.

''dan lagi, bagiku kehidupan ini hanya sebuah permainan, dengan puncak teratas adalah menjadi raja bajak laut, tapi dengan kekuatan ini, aku bisa dengan mudah menjadi raja bajak laut, kalau begitu itu tidak menyenangkan bukan, jadi aku menunggu 11 supernova menjadi kuat terlebih dahulu, dan permainan ini akan menyenangkan'' ucap naruto dengan senyumnya

lufy yang mendengar ucapan naruto hanya terdiam menunduk sedari tadi, ''apa katamu, kalau menjadi raja bajak laut hanya sebuah permainan'' ucap lufy, yang entah sejak kapan sudah dalam mode Gear second nya.

''aku akan menghancurkan mu disini'' ucap lufy dengan cepat mengarah ke naruto,

''gomu-gomu no: jet pistol'' ujar lufy sambil mengeluarkan jurusnya

''wah kau ini, cepat marahan ya, tapi'' ''kau masih 100 tahun di belakangku'' ucap naruto dengan datar, aura hitam pekat pun keluar dari tubuh naruto, dan dia pun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke badan lufy ''Thor: poison'' ucap naruto.

Tubuh lufypun mengejang 'kenapa tubuhku menjadi mati rasa' batin lufy

''jurusku itu akan membuat tubuhmu menjadi mati rasa selama 5 jam'' ujar naruto

''kapten anda sudah keterlaluan, menghadapi mereka hanya aku saja sudah cukup bukan'' ujar shin kepada sang kapten

kru topi jerami yang mendengar itu semua, tiba-tiba menggeram, merasa terlecehkan dan mereka pun berniat melawan.

''sudah cukup'' teriak nami menghentikan kebodohan teman-temannya.

Kru topi jerami yang mendegar itu pun berhenti, mereka menahan semua emosinya.

''hahaha itu lebih bagus, jadilah anak yang baik ya'' ujar shin

''tapi selain bertemu 2 diantara 11 supernova, aku juga ingin bertemu teman masa kecilku, bukan begitu, nico robin'' ujar naruto dengan muka dinginnya sambil menoleh ke arah robin yang sedari tadi terdiam.

''heh'' robin cukup terkejut atas ucapan naruto, dia hanya menunduk saja.

* * *

...S,M...

''apa yang akan kau lakukan pada robin'' ucap sanji sambil bersiaga atas ucapan naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan sanji hanya tertawa saja ''hehehe apa salahnya, kalau aku ingin bertemu dengan teman lamaku''

''hahahaha, santai saja kalian begitu tegang sekali saat berjumpa denganku, kita nikmati saja suasana ini'' ucap naruto dengan santainya

robin yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya angkat bicara juga ''apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada kami'' ujar robin sambil memandang naruto

''heh, apakah begitu ucapanmu kepadaku, setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa, ini sungguh menyedihkan, kukira aku bisa berharap lebih, tapi sepertinya tidak'' ucap naruto dengan senyum yang masih menempel di wajahnya

robin yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya terdiam, merasa bersalah.

''tapi itu tidak apa-apa, aku di sini hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, hanya kita berdua '' ucap naruto sambil memandangi semua orang yang ada di kapal itu.

''baiklah, kemana kita akan berbicara'' ucap robin

''di kapalku'' jawab singkat naruto, sambil berjalan ke arah kapalnya.

Robin pun, berjalan mengikuti naruto, tapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

''hati-hati robin'' ujar nami memperingati robin.

Robin hanya mengangguk saja, dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 _ **[Dikapal naruto]**_

''hahhh, sudah lama ya kita tidak berkumpul di sini'' ujar naruto sambil mengingat masa lalunya, Robin hanya diam saja.

''apa yang kau pikirkan, apakah kau takut denganku'' ucap naruto lagi dengan seringainya.

Robin tertegun akan ucapan naruto ''aku tidak takut dengan mu, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu''

''setelah aku mendengar ada seseorang yang selamat selain aku dari pulau ohara, apa lagi saat aku mengenal orang itu, hal itu membuat aku sangat senang, dan saat itu pula aku ingin mencari keberadaanmu''

''bebarapa tahun kemudian, saat itu aku berkerja pada crocodile, aku mendengar informasi yang benar-benar menggunacang para bajak laut dan pemerintah dunia, karena saat itu kau dan pasukanmu menyerang dan membunuh keluarga tenryubito yang berada di north blue, dan saat itu pula kau menjadi incaran pemerintah dunia, setelah kejadian itu, kau menghancurkan semua yang berhubungan dengan pemerintah dunia, kau pun menancapkan namamu menjadi salah satu Lima raja lautan yang sangat di takuti di seluruh dunia'' ucap robin denga mendetail.

''hahahaha rupanya kau mengiikuti berita tentangku selama ini ya'' ucap naruto dengan tersenyum, bukan senyum sebagai teman akan tetapi senyuman untuk megelabuhi temannya.

''kenapa kau melakukan semua itu, apakah hanya untuk balas dendam orang pulau ohara, kau tau mereka tidak akan senang dengan balas dendammu yang seperti ini, atau ada tujuan lain yang kau sembunyikan'' ucap robin dengan tatapan sedih tergesa-gesa akan ucapannya.

''kau sungguh terlalu naif robin, kebohongan dunia ini sudah terlalu besar, kebenaran yang di sembunyikan oleh pemerintah dunia tentang masyarakat pulau ohara, itu sungguh membuat darahku mendidih'' ucap naruto dengan pandangan dingin kearah robin.

''tapi akan ku beritahukan apa tujuanku sebenarnya padamu''

scene kembali ke kapal lufy.

''kenapa badanku masih tidak bergerak'' ucap lufy yang berusaha menggerakkan seluruh badannya setelah terkena salah satu jurus naruto.

''kau tidak akan bisa bergerak sampai waktu yang telah ditentukan'' ucap gin datar.

''itu benar, sehebat apapun kau kau tidak akan bisa bergerak, itu adalah salah satu jurus yang paling kubenci jika naruto-sama berhadapan dengan ku'' ujar shin.

Nami yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam saja, ingatannya pun kembali saat berada di pulau langit, kejadian saat lufy melwan enel dengan kekuatan petirnya, kekuatan petir enel hampir sama dengan kekuatan milik Naruto.

''aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian, saat kami berada di pulau langit kami saat itu berhadapan dengan seseorang yang mengaku dewa, kekuatan orang itu hampir sama dengan milik kapten kalian, apa kalian ada hubungannya dengan dia'' tanya nami kepada seluruh kru namikaze pirates.

''heh mungkin maksud kalian orang yang bernama enel itu'' dengus kei tidak suka.

''apa kau mengenal enel'' ucap nami terkejut.

''tentu saja, sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu kru kami, memang dia berasal dari pulau langit dan menjadi kru kami selama beberapa tahun, setelah itu naruto sama menugaskannya mencari kapal yang berada di pulau langit, enel yang awalnya hanya seperti manusia, tidak akan mampu mengemban tugas itu, jadi naruto-sama memberikan 8% kekuatannya untuk mendukung enel itu untuk mencari kapal itu dengan batas waktu 3 tahun, sedangkan kami mencari 'sesuatu' di dunia baru, saat kami kembali ke pulau langit kami melihat keadaan pulau itu sudah sangat hancur, menurut mata-mata kami itu semua ulah dari enel dan menunjukkan kapal yang telah ditemukan itu, tapi saat kami melihatnya kapal itu sudah hancur'' jelas gin.

 **Flashback**

di pulau langit.

Kapal namikaze pirates yang baru mendarat di pulau langit melihat langsung keadaan pulau tersebut.

Terlihat suasana pulau langit yang porak-poranda, seperti perang yang telah berlalu dan menyisakan hamparan sisa perperangan yang hancur.

Yagami yang pertama turun dari kapal terkejut bukan main "astaga! apa yang terjadi disini" ucap yagami sambil memandang seluruh penjuru mata nya.

"apakah ini ulah dari bocah berengsek itu" Tanya gin pada yagami

Yagami yang mendengar itu menoleh kearah gin "seperti nya memang dia yang melakukannya" balas yagami samibil mengambil awan bewarna hitam didekat kakinya, "lihatlah, bau awan ini seperti bau petir"

Gin yang mendengar ucapan yagami mengangguk setuju, dan dia pun menoleh kearah kaptennya "jadi kapten apa yang harus kita lakukan" tanyanya.

Naruto berjalan kearah gin dan yagami dengan perlahan, dan berhenti di depan yagami yang memegang awan tersebut "kekuatan dewa dikalahkan oleh salah satu supernova, sungguh menyedihkan" ucap sinis naruto, "yagami ambil semua materi yang diperlukan didalam kapal itu, dan gin catat ulang poneglyph yang ditemukan oleh bocah berengsek tersebut" perintah naruto pada keduanya

Gin dan yagami yang mendengar itu segera melakukan perintah dari naruto "siap naruto sama"

Naruto berdiri sendirian didekat kapalnya "heh, kau merusak rencanaku enel" gumam naruto

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.TBC**

 **\- setalah sekian lama akhirnya update juga hehehehehe. maaf ya fanfic nya banyak typo soalnya pengetikan dengan hp itu merepotkan juga jadi sekian dan terima kasih..**


End file.
